Kiss of Life
by Eiai
Summary: Naruto has just recently learned that he has the power to heal anyone he kisses, but what he doesn’t know is that with every kiss it shortens his life. OMGs! And Sakura has confessed that she “likes” him. And Sasuke has been getting injured a lot lately.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfic **EVER**! So…don't be too mean…well only if it's a good mean... But anyways I was reading some fan fiction and I just decided…I am going to write a fanfic! And so here I am…writing…its good since I have no life and will be able to update whenever I feel like it, but the question is will it be any good…hmmm we shall see. And plus I don't even know if it's a one-shot or not well see. Oh yeah, **WARNING!! **This fan fiction will contain shonen-ai! And that is Boy/Boy stuff…so yea if you don't like that kind of stuff, o-well your loss.

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Naruto :'(**

**Summary:** Naruto has just recently learned that he has the power to heal anyone he kisses, but what he doesn't know is that with every kiss it shortens his life. OMGs! And Sakura has confessed that she "likes" him. And Sasuke has been getting injured a lot lately. What's going on?

**Chapter 1: New Found Powers**

Naruto first learned of his gift when Team 7 went on a 'C' ranked mission. Naruto complaining most of the way because it was such a low rank, of course. They were on their way back to Konoha when all of a sudden a group of ninja attacked them from behind. No one noticed their presence until it was too late to do anything and they were all knocked unconscious.

The mission was to retrieve a scroll from another village, and the attacking ninjas wanted it too. The mission was ranked 'C' because it wasn't an _extremely_ important scroll, but for some reason it was important to the other ninjas. (We will never know why, I guess)

When they awoke, they were all injured but Sakura was worst. She had a deep wound on her neck and if they didn't stop the blood flow she would die.

There wasn't a village for miles, even if they ran their fastest, it would be no good. She was going to die. Everyone gathered around her, Naruto was the closest holding her hand. While Kakashi and Sasuke stood behind him. Naruto was telling Sakura that everything was going to be ok, but she knew she was going to die.

Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears then Sakura started to talk. "Naruto, I always though of you as more than _just_ a friend, I just wanted you to know that."

Hearing this Sasuke felt guilty for what happened. He should have sensed their presence, but he'd been out of it for a while.

Kakashi felt some guilt as well. He should have known someone was following. He is their teacher for Christ sakes! But he was having relationship problems with Iruka. They had a stupid little argument last night and it really hurt Iruka and Kakashi was thinking of a way to make it up to him.

Naruto's eyes were about to over flow but he couldn't cry, when Sakura started to talk again. Her voice was soft and her words were simple "Kiss me." Naruto didn't hesitate, and kissed her softly.

While they were kissing, something read started flowing out of Naruto's body and into Sakura's. Whatever it was, it started to build up on Sakura's neck, but Naruto was too focused on the kiss that he didn't care what was happening around them. Then suddenly they started to disappear, the wounds started to disappear; and with in seconds they were gone, not even a scar was left behind.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sakura surprised at what had just happened. He was speechless. He was happy and shocked at the same time and didn't know how to express himself so he just kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion. And when he sat back up he smiled, but not his usual goofy grin, but a soft smile which made Sakura smile too, his smiles always made her feel happy.

Kakashi ruined their beautiful moment when he said they should start heading back to the village because they needed to report this to the Hokage.

After they all got back to Konoha safely Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto had to have a talk with Tsunade. They had to tell Tsunade what happened and made sure they told it in great detail.

When they told the whole story Tsunade wasn't so surprised. "Well I would like to see you healing skills myself" she said as a devious smile crept upon on Tsunade's face, she jumped out of her chair and stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder and slit it down to his chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled after falling to the floor.

Tsunade smiled. "Now Naruto, heal him." She commanded him.

Sasuke had no problem with kissing Naruto. He was gay after all, but he didn't want everyone to know, so he acted like he was discussed. He started to think to himself, 'I wonder how good of a kisser Naruto really is. I hope Naruto's lips are as soft as they look.' When all of a sudden he was snapped out of his fantasies.

"What! No way! I'm not kissing Sasuke!" Naruto had the look of shock and disgust written on his face.

"We need to see if you can really heal people. If you can really heal people maybe I can give you a job as a Medical Nin." But that didn't affect him. "Just think, with more money you can have all the ramen you want." Tsunade said knowing one of Naruto's greatest weaknesses.

Naruto sighed. "But why can't I just kiss Sakura again?" in a little whiney voice.

"Because Sasuke is hurt now, and Sakura is already better."

"Fine, but I'm only kissing him for the ramen"

Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke, who was lying on the floor in pain. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then slowly turned to Tsunade and looked at her with his most pitiful and sad puppy dog face. As if f that would work. She just stood there emotionless and nodded him on. Naruto looked back down at Sasuke and his face was emotionless. Naruto kneeled down next to Sasuke, closed his eyes and quickly taped his lips against Sasuke's. 'Over already?' Sasuke thought and sighed mentally. Naruto was surprised on how soft and warm they were, but didn't show it.

Nothing happened. "Well I guess that's, that." Naruto said with a tint of pink to his cheeks. "I guess since nothing happened I'll just be going…got lots of training to do ya know!" and started to run to the door.

"Not so fast!" Kakashi said. "That wasn't even a kiss that was a peck. You need to kiss him _longer_…_deeper_…with _passion_…" and with that said Kakashi was in his own fantasy world. Everyone just stared at him while Kakashi was making kissy faces, well maybe, you can't really tell with his mask on.

Although Kakashi making kissy faces was disturbing, Sasuke was still happy. 'Dose this mean Naruto will have to kiss me again?' Sasuke was happy once more.

"O-ok, you don't need to be _passionate_ but I do think you need to kiss him a little bit longer, or until the wound is healed, like when you kissed Sakura." Tsunade said while still staring in aww of Kakashi's stupidity.

Will Naruto kiss Sasuke again? (Even though the 1st one could barley be counted as a kiss) well I don't know yet, but we shall see wont we EVENTULY! And I already decided that it will most defiantly be a NaruSasu fanfic ok

And you may point out any flaws because I am new to this and need a lot of help….seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I updated! Hope you guys like this one too. I think my writing is weird…but it's ok. Most of the characters are all OOC for a lot of the time. Well I'm still not sure how this whole story is going to work out but I'm trying. I think I will try to start putting in more detail and maybe slowing the story down _maybe_. Like I said I'm new to this so my story _won't_ be perfect and that's for sure.

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own Naruto :(**

**Warning this is shonen-ai so yea that's boy/boy stuffs and its freakin awesome xD and if you don't like it TO BAD:P**

**Back to the story…**

Naruto nodded. 'I guess I have to kiss Sasuke' he slowly started to walk back to Sasuke, when all of a sudden someone knocked on the door. 'Oh thank God!' Naruto sighed in relief. Just in time he was 5 inches away from Sasuke's face.

"Come in." Tsunade said with a very disappointed face. Kakashi was disappointed too though you couldn't tell.

It was Gai, "Hokage-Sama, there is someone that would like to have a word with you." Gai spoke with a calm voice. And much to Naruto's relief Gai hadn't noticed that he and Sasuke were inches apart.

'So close!! Damn you Gai-Sensei! I was just about to kiss him!'

"Okay, I'll call him in when I'm ready. Naruto you are excused." Naruto left quickly afraid that if he stayed longer they would force him to kiss Sasuke. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, who was still on the floor and healed him quickly. "We will just have to get Naruto to kiss you some other time."

"Hn, like I would want that dobe to kiss me." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade lifted her eyebrows thinking of the many reasons why Sasuke would want Naruto to kiss him. Them smiled and said that he may leave. When Sasuke left the room he thought, 'I will get to kiss you again my smexy Naru-chan! And you're going to love it!'

"Kakashi you better leave as well. You're going need to do something real special to get Iruka to forgive you." And with that said Kakashi nodded and left in a cloud of smoke.

**Later that day…**

'There you are my beautiful Naru-chan. Where have you been? Training I bet; I can't tell cause your all hot, sweaty and very sexy if I do say so myself.'

Naruto just got done training and decided to go get some dinner; ramen of course. He ordered his usual and was about to chow down when someone sat beside him. It was Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like ramen." Naruto was confused. 'Why would Sasuke want to sit next to me? He never sits next to me. I wonder if he is planning something…Maybe he mad at me because I kissed him! Oh no!'

"Hey" that's all he said and Sasuke just sat there for a few seconds looking at Naruto then ordered his food. 'That was cool right, yea I sounded so cool. Naruto is sooo gunna wanna kiss me now. I'm even eating this horrible ramen for him.'

They just sat there for a while and Naruto was still nervous. When all of a sudden he just couldn't take it any more and blurted it all out! "Sasuke I'm really sorry for kissing your earlier! You know I would _never_ kiss you if I had a choice! I mean why would I wanna kiss _you_? But it was all that old hags fault!" Sasuke was just sitting there eyes wide open in shock but only for a second.

"It's ok." Sasuke looked strait into Naruto's eyes. His voice sounded so happy and like he didn't even care, and Naruto noticed. 'It's ok, because I'm going to kiss the hell out of you and you will become mine! Believe it! Wait… that's not my line…Naruto's stupidity must be rubbing off on me.'

"Good" Naruto smile. He felt kind of shy since Sasuke had is eyes fixed on him.

After a while Naruto got over it and they started talking again. Talking about their missions, how trainings been going, Goals in life. We all know Naruto's but Sasuke no longer wants to avenge his family. He got over it years ago and Naruto didn't even know! That was some interesting news, and it made Naruto really happy. Now he won't have to worry about his best friend/ rival running out on them. After a while they decided to go for a walk.

**Few hours later…**

'This has been going great! Now I need something romantic to end it and Naru-chan you will be mine!'

The sun was about to set and Sasuke suggested they go up on the Hokage Mountain and watch the sun set. It was the most beautiful one Naruto seen yet! All the colors red, yellow, orange and blue mixed perfectly. It was romantic and it's exactly what Sasuke wanted. 'Its so romantic he's going to love it! Maybe I'll get my chance to kiss him again'

When they got to the top they sat on the first Hokage's head. Very close I might add. They sat there in silence for a while just soaking up the scenery.

"Wow, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What about you? I doubt you seen anything as amazing as this." He looked at Sasuke.

"Well its pretty close, but I think I've seen something more beautiful." He gazed in to Naruto's eyes and Naruto started to blush and quickly looked away.

'Why do I need to blush? I don't need to blush! I don't like him! Well, just a little, but what about Sakura? I feel like I'm betraying her. Ahh this is all too confusing! Sometimes I wish there was no such thing as a boyfriend or girlfriend. Wait no, that's not true but I do wish I it didn't have to be so complicated.'

'I should go before I do anything stupid.' "Well, I guess I'll be going." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "It's getting late and me and Sakura are going on a lunch date tomorrow, so I need to look my best." And Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke as he stood up as well.

"What are you, a child? Its only 9:30." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"No!" Naruto shot back in defense. "I just need some rest. I've been really tired since our mission. I'm just so happy that Sakura finally decided to go out with me."

"Or maybe you're just getting weak." Sasuke said jokingly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "No. I'm just excited."

They stood there for a few more moments and then they said there good-byes and went back home.

When Naruto got home he made some instant ramen and could only hope that he passes Sakura's test.

**At Sasuke's Mansion…**

"Damn! It was so perfect and then he had to start talking about that stupid Sakura. She doesn't deserve him! I do!" He said out loud while getting ready to take a shower. He liked to take showers before bed. He says it relaxes him.

He turned on the water and let it run till it was at the temperature he preferred and then got in. He normally took quick showers but this one was longer than usual. When he was done he got out and put a towel around his wais and went to his room to get a clean pair of boxers.

His room was a dream room. (Well partly my dream room) It was big but not like to the extreme of anything. The walls were painted black but he had band and movie posters hung on the wall so you almost couldn't tell. He had a King size bed with silk sheets that were blood red; His second favorite color. His first favorite color was those beautiful blues that were Naruto's eyes. His room was on the second floor of three. He had only one window but it was a pretty big one and his curtains were blood red as well. It had a nice vie over Konoha and if you looked closely you can see where Naruto's apartment building was.

When Sasuke got some boxers her grabbed one of his blankets and went and sat outside of his balcony; which was connected to his room there was a glass table with some chairs around it. The umbrella that was usually open during the day was closes so he could see the stars starting to appear.

"She treats him like crap why dose he even like her? And she only _now_ says she likes him? Something has to be up. But then why would she say that to Naruto when she's about to die? I wouldn't want my last words to be a lie. Maybe she was just out of it because she had a lot of blood loss. Yeah that must be it. Tomorrow she'll be back to normal and they won't be together. I'm sure of it."

After Sasuke's little talk to himself he went off to sleep.

Well, that's that. I'm tired and hope yall liked it. Tell me what you think! Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back…for a while since I am kind of grounded…yeah…I shouldn't be here, but I am! And since I'm grounded (for I don't know how long) I will have time to plan out how the story is going! Yay…sorta…I don't know but anyways…

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything… :'(**

The next day Naruto got up at 6:30 am and was extremely excited and nerves about his lunch date with Sakura. Their entire relationship relied on Naruto's behavior today, ok not really but it seemed like it.

Naruto got up and went to take a quick shower and mad sure to scrub extra hard not that he didn't before. When Naruto was as clean as he could possibly be he got dressed and had some breakfast cereal for a change and went out to meet Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura for training. (If you ask me I think it was kind of stupid to have their date after training, but anyways)

When he arrived around 7:30 or so, Sakura was already there. "Ohaiyo Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned as he walked closer. Sakura said good morning back with a smile as well.

They just stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Naruto didn't want to say anything stupid so he kept his mouth shut. But Sakura was just thinking. She didn't know why she said she liked him, she admired Naruto a lot for all his spirit and strength but did she really _like_ him?

Naruto finally though of something to say that didn't sound stupid "How are you feeling?" he was talking about what happened yesterday on the mission.

"Good. Thanks for saving me" she smiled (Ha-ha sounds cheesy to me)

"Your welcome." Was all he could say?

Another silent moment… Why couldn't they say anything? Gosh this sucked.

It was 7:45 now and still not a sound but except for the occasional rustling of leaves and birds chirping. How were they going to be together if they couldn't even talk?

Around 8:10 finally, there was a sound of footsteps coming. Whose were they? None other than the great Uchiha! 'Thank Kami-Sama!' Naruto and Sakura thought.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily

"Ohaiyo Teme!" Naruto was very happy as well (Maybe even happier :D)

"What's up with you guys?" Sasuke asked confused. They were more excited to see him than usual. 'Well I'm glad that Naruto is happy to see me though.' Sasuke thought.

"Nothing, don't be silly Sasuke! Today is just an ordinary day!" Naruto said and it upset Sakura just a tad.

"So today is just an ordinary day? Huh? Well I guess our lunch date means nothing? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I cancelled it." Sakura yelled at Naruto and hit him on the head. She always took things too serious and personally.

'Yes yes cancel! Then Naruto will be all mines! Well... almost' Sasuke thought.

"No, that's not what I meant…it's just…" Naruto tried to explain but a very late Kakashi appeared out of no where.

"Sorry for interrupting your little love spat but I have some news." Everyone paused and looked at Kakashi. "I have some important things to do today so training will be cancelled." He almost got his problems with Iruka solved. He didn't give his students enough time to ask question because he left right after he finished speaking he left.

'Well okay then.' Is what went threw all their minds.

"Would your like to go on our lunch date now Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked politely.

"But its still breakfast time. We'll go later, pick me up around eleven." Sakura was very uncompromising.

"Okay see you in about three hours then." Naruto said while walking off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Sasuke then started to walk away in the opposite direction as Naruto. (As to not look like he was stalking the blond which he was going to do he he he) Now Sakura was left alone and decided to go for a little walk before her date with Naruto. Maybe she'll have time to think about her real feelings about Naruto.

……………………………………………………

Well sorry people I seriously need to get off the computer before my parents get home it wouldn't be good if they caught me. I hope to be ungrounded soon! Remember I don't mind reviews even if its criticism. And I'm sorry it's so short…well most of my chapters are short but this extra short… seriously. I just didn't want you guys to think I was dead or something and be like screw this story its taking to long to update and then leave that would be sad  but since we have that all worked out, please be patient with me.

Have a nice day! .


End file.
